Force Bond : Noël
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: C'est le premier Noël de Luke et Vador, et Luke rêve d'un Noël tout comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de célébrer sur Tatooine. Mais un Noël avec un Seigneur Sith est loin d'être aussi simple...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme c'est bientôt Noël, et que le premier spin-off de force bond est justement à propos de Noël, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour vous le traduire._

 _Voici donc la première des trois parties de cette fic qui se situe entre Force bond 2 Menace et 3 Fils._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

-Juste... un peu... plus loin... marmonna Luke à lui-même, tendant les bras aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Si seulement il était plus grand de quelques centimètres. Quelques centimètres, ce n'était pas trop demander ! Surtout considérant la taille de sa père.

Son regard allait de l'extrémité de la guirlande de Noël étincelante dans sa main, à l'endroit au plafond juste au-dessus des portes de l'ascenseur, où il était déterminé à l'accrocher. Sa taille n'allait pas l'arrêter cette fois. Cet ornement-là était la touche finale, à ce qu'il devait reconnaître comme un chef d'œuvre décoratif. 3PO et R2 l'avait aidé à transformer le couloir précédemment sombre et inquiétant en une preuve brillante, étincelante et chatoyante de la période festive.

Il y avait du houx, du gui et des lumières colorées. Il y avait des mini-projecteurs holographiques, qui faisaient luire des motifs en trois dimensions sur toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes. Et il y en avait beaucoup, étant donné les guirlandes et boules de Noël qui recouvraient toutes les surfaces disponibles. Certains auraient dit que tout cela était un peu trop, mais Luke savait que ces gens n'avaient jamais vu le couloir dans son état originel. Ça, c'était trop.

Si seulement il pouvait mettre la dernière décoration en place, son œuvre d'art serait terminée. Luke baissa les yeux sur l'escabeau avec frustration. Il avait besoin d'une marche supplémentaire.

-C'est pas juste, R2, dit-il à son compagnon qui observait. Je ne suis jamais assez grand !

R2 siffla d'un air entendu.

Luke considéra l'objet inadéquate pendant un moment, avant d'avoir une idée. Il sauta à terre et courut dans sa chambre, et revint une minute plus part avec une pile de livres numériques.

R2 siffla d'un air interrogateur alors que Luke les empilait au sommet de l'escabeau, et termina avec un bip désapprobateur.

-Détends-toi, R2, dit Luke. Je peux garder l'équilibre.

Il remonta, et tenta de placer un pied sur la pile légèrement branlante.

-Tu vois, dit-il, plaçant tout son poids dessus. C'est bon.

La réponse de R2 ne semblait pas aussi confiante.

Luke s'appuya contre le haut de l'ascenseur, et se baissa pour saisir le bout de la guirlande.

-D'accord, dit Luke. Maintenant, je vais juste... le fixer... dessus.

Luke s'étira aussi près qu'il le pouvait de sa cible désignée, alors que le tas sur lequel il s'appuyait grinçait sous la pression.

-J'y suis presque... presque... marmonna Luke entre deux souffles.

Une lumière vive illumina soudain le visage de Luke, et un léger carillon retentit. Luke mit une seconde pour l'identifier, étant donné que tout le couloir étincelait en cet instant. Mais ce n'était pas le résultat de quelque chose qu'il avait conçu... quelqu'un arrivait pas l'ascenseur ! L'ascenseur devant lequel il était justement en équilibre précaire...

-Non ! Cria Luke. Attendez ! Attendez !

Ses cris vinrent quelques secondes trop tard. La simple vibration des portes qui coulissaient fut suffisante pour l'envoyer lui, et la pile de livres, s'écraser par terre. R2 émit un cri strident à percer les tympans alors que Luke plongeait tête la première vers le sol, battant désespérément des bras.

Avant de se fracasser par terre, il sentit sa chute ralentir. Il toucha cependant le sol avec une secousse, mais c'était comme s'il avait sauté sur une pile de coussins moelleux. La raison à cette entorse aux lois de la physique devint bientôt claire alors qu'il se remettait en position assise. Son père baissait les yeux sur lui. Bien qu'il portait un masque, Luke pouvait quand même sentir qu'il lui lançait un regard furieux. C'était étrange, que cela arive, parfois...

-Mais au nom de la galaxie en rotation, qu'est-ce que tu _fabriques_!?

-Je décore ! Dit Luke, souriant largement.

-Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ! Tu es chanceux de ne pas t'être brisé le cou ! Son père s'interrompit dans sa tirade. Tu décores ?

Luke hocha la tête.

Puis, son père se tourna légèrement, et vit le couloir, dans toute sa gloire festive. Luke ne l'avait encore jamais vu simplement figé ainsi auparavant. Dix bonnes secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne parle.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Sa respiration devint rapide. Qu'as-tu _fait_ ?

-C'est pas _génial_ ?! Dit Luke, depuis le sol.

Son père ne répondit pas. Il fixait simplement les murs, paraissant paralysé.

Luke se remit sur ses pieds, et commença à ramasser les livres éparpillés.

-Mais je ne peux pas atteindre le haut pour accrocher la dernière guirlande. Ça te dérangerait de le faire ?

Luke tendit l'extrémité lâche et ballante à son père, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour se détourner de sa contemplation du couloir. Luke commença à se demander s'il était en état de choc. Peut-être qu'il devait essayer de tirer sur sa cape... il avait toujours voulu le faire, depuis qu'il connaissait son père.

Après qu'un bon moment se soit écoulé, sa père parla enfin.

-Enlève ça, dit-il d'un ton dangereusement calme. Tout ça.

-Mais... mais ça m'a pris des _heures_ ! Dit Luke, choqué.

-Je m'en ficherais si ça t'avait pris tout une vie. Je vais dans ma chambre de méditation – si je peux la trouver dans ce prétendu ersatz de corridor. D'ici à ce que j'en sorte, je m'attends à ce que toutes ces monstruosités... jusque la dernière, soit enlevées et expédiées au broyeur à ordures où est leur place.

Luke sentit rapidement la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Mais c'est Noël !

-Les Seigneurs Sith ne célèbrent pas Noël.

-Tante Beru et Oncle Owen auraient adoré ça ! Cria Luke, avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Il était trop déçu et trop frustré pour rester là à se disputer plus longtemps.

* * *

Vador ne put que fixer son fils avec surprise. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il entendait ces noms particuliers – Owen et Beru. Avec toutes les péripéties qui étaient survenues au cours de cette dernière année, c'était facile d'oublier qu'ils avaient élevé son fils bien plus longtemps que lui. Il inspira et expira lentement, surpris d'à quel point la remarque lancée par son fils l'avait affecté. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Luke faire une comparaison directe négative entre ses compétences parentales et celles de ses anciens tuteurs.

 _Quelles compétences parentales_ , pensa Vador, éprouvant de légers regrets.

Il se retira d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre de méditation, essayant d'ignorer la répugnance qui l'attaquait de toutes parts. Peut-être que quelques heures de paix lui donneraient la force de faire face à cette situation avec un esprit ouvert.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la bonne porte, il pénétra dans la pièce, et lâcha un soupir soulagé à la vue des murs sombres et nus. Cette pièce était ce à quoi toutes les pièces devraient ressembler. Nette et rangée. Il pivota pour entrer dans sa chambre de méditation, puis il s'arrêta net. Il y avait une couronne verte étincelante accrochée aux mâchoires.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa sa colère se déverser dans la Force. Peu après, il les rouvrit, et cligna de surprise. Il n'y avait rien ici.

Il n'y avait que son fils pour détenir des compétences décoratives capables de le faire halluciner.

* * *

Après deux heures de méditation fractionnée, Vador en vint à la conclusion qu'il perdait son temps. Il était toujours en colère à propos du désordre dans le couloir, et se sentait encore moins compatissant qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser traîner ça plus longtemps Luke était malheureux, et quand son fils était triste, son méditation en était affectée.

Il devait y aller et tirer cela au clair.

Alors qu'il se levait, il se prépara à la vue du couloir, et appuya sur l'ouverture de la porte. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'eut aucun soulagement. La « décoration » s'étendait jusque dans la chambre de son fils.

Luke était assis sur le lit, et se concentrait intensément sur la bande dessinée holographique projetée par un petit livre numérique. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Vador traversa le bric à brac qui recouvrait le sol, et s'assit à côté de son fils. Il décida d'aller droit au but il n'était pas du genre à éviter les problèmes.

-Fils, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je déteste ta décoration. Elle me rend physiquement malade. Toutefois, je vais la tolérer jusqu'à minuit, le jour après Noël. Entendu ?

Luke leva les yeux vers son père, incrédule.

-C'est ta version d''une excuse ?

-Non, c'est ma version d'un compromis. Si quelqu'un devait s'excuser, ce serait toi pour avoir décoré notre espace de vie mutuel sans me consulter d'abord.

-Je pensais te surprendre, expliqua Luke

-Pour ça, c'est réussi, soupira Vador.

Luke eut un petit sourie satisfait et mit la bande dessinée holographique de côté.

-Je suppose que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. J'étais juste tellement excité... J'adore Noël. Ça me fait me sentir de nouveau comme un enfant.

-Tu es toujours un enfant, dit Vador.

-En plus, dit Luke, l'ignorant, c'est mon premier Noël avec toi.

Vador étudia son fils, se sentant légèrement inconfortable.

-Dis-moi, fils, dit-il finalement. Comment avais-tu l'habitude de le célébrer avec ta tante et ton oncle ?

Il devait au moins découvrir qu'elles étaient les attentes de son fils, avant de le laisser tomber.

-Et bien, dit Luke, on avait l'habitude d'aller ensemble à une grosse fête avec les autres fermiers de la région, la semaine avant Noël. Windy et moi, on restait debout jusqu'à après minuit, parce que les adultes étaient trop occupés à parler pour remarquer l'heure. Et parfois, j'allais avec la famille de Bigg à une chorale nocturne de chants de Noël à Anachore... on peut dire que ces bougies attiraient beaucoup d'insectes. Je me faisais piquer, un truc de fou ! Mais ça en valait le coup! Les gens qui passaient toute l'année à nous réprimander devenaient soudainement amicaux. En fait, un de mes professeurs m'a pris dans ses bras une fois. Un peu dégoûtant, mais sympa quand même.

Vador demeura silencieux, des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés des Noëls de sa propre enfance refaisant surface.

-Tante Beru avait l'habitude de faire son délicieux dessert, poursuit Luke. Oncle Owen et moi, on se disputait toujours pour la dernière part. Et je fouillais toujours la maison des semaines à l'avance, à essayer de trouver mes cadeaux, mais tante Beru était meilleure que moi. Je ne sais toujours pas où elle parvenait à cacher ces cadeaux... Elle me disait juste que l'homme des sables les amenait, même quand j'ai été trop vieux pour y croire. Oncle Owen disait que quelqu'un devrait écrire à l'homme des sables et lui dire qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les chaussettes, mais il semble que ça n'ait jamais servi à rien. Oh ouais... et tante Beru avait une règle, pas d'ouverture de cadeaux avant l'aube. Alors, j'avais l'habitude de me lever dix minutes avant l'aube, et d'attendre que le premier soleil apparaisse à l'horizon.

-Je me souviens d'une année, dit Luke, son visage s'illuminant. Comme jouet, j'ai eu un speeder télécommandé à distance. Personne d'autre n'en avait un comme ça ! Tout le monde me suppliait de le laisser jouer avec. Malheureusement, il a été cassé quelques semaines plus tard... Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le réparer...

Luke jeta un regard à son père.

-C'est quoi, le plus beau cadeau qu tu aies jamais eu ? Souffla-t-il.

Une vague image commença à se former dans l'esprit de Vador. Le visage de Padmé...

-Ani...Je suis enceinte.

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Vador, comme provenant d'une autre vie.

Il se reconcentra progressivement sur Luke.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-il vaguement.

Il regarda son fils une minute de plus, essayant de revenir au problème actuel.

-Ta tante et ton oncle doivent beaucoup te manquer en cette période de l'année, dit-il finalement.

Luke hocha la tête, regarda ailleurs.

-Je suis content d'être avec toi... je ne voudrais pas être n'importe où ailleurs, mais... c'était de bons moments.

Vador se sentit mal pour son fils. Toutes ses intentions de dire à Luke qu'il ne fêterait pas Noël s'envolèrent après un coup d'œil à l'expression mélancolique de Luke.

-Je serais occupé, dit Vador. L'Empire ne prend pas de vacances. Néanmoins, je vais m'efforcer de veiller à ce qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble pour Noël. Peut-être qu'on pourrait partir faire un vol quelque part.

Luke le regarda bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire un _vrai_ vol ! Dans l _'espace_ !

Vador ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller d'à quel point il était facile de faire plaisir à son fils. Il n'aurait pas été plus heureux s'il avait proposé de lui donner un compte bancaire d'un milliard de crédits.

-Oui.

-Tu es _sérieux_?! C'est une _promesse_ !?

Vador regarda les yeux avides et lumineux de Luke, et se demanda si l'Empereur lui-même aurait pu dire non à de tels yeux.

-Très bien.

-Wouha ! Je ne peux pas attendre !

-A condition que je ne trouve plus la moindre décoration, dit Vador, se levant.

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Voilà qui fait un agréable changement , dit Vador, pointant un doigt sur son fils.

-Hey, ça me rappelle, dit Luke, ramassant une datapad proche, et la tendant à Vador. C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi. C'est un contrat : je ferai tout ce que tu dis pendant toute une journée.

Vador accepta la datapad, quelque peu surpris. Il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau de quiconque depuis la Force savait quand. Normalement, il ne l'aurait pas accepté, mais cela semblait être une opportunité trop bonne pour la laisser passer.

-Très bien. Tu peux ranger cette chambre pour commencer.

-D'accord, dit Luke, mais tu es sûr que tu veux l'utiliser aujourd'hui ? Tu pourrais vouloir l'économiser pour un jour où tu voudras vraiment que je fasse quelque chose.

-Bien pensé, admit Vador. Je vais le garder pour une autre occasion.

-Garde à l'esprit que si ce n'est pas utilisé, ça expire à la fin du mois, dit Luke, avec un large sourire. Et ce n'est valable que de midi à minuit d'une même journée. Tout est juste ici en petits caractères.

-Je vais l'étudier à loisir, dit Vador, légèrement amusé du travail que son fils avait mis dans son cadeau.

Noël avait clairement un drôle d'effet sur Luke.

* * *

Bientôt, les jours s'écoulèrent, et Vador, malgré lui, commençait même à s'habituer aux décorations. Tout le monde semblait devenir plus heureux en cette période de l'année, en dépit de la morosité de leurs vies, et cette énergie positive avait un effet sur Vador. Il tenta d'y résister, mais ça représentait beaucoup d'effort de rester totalement cynique dans cet environnement.

Mais cela s'avéra être une erreur cruciale.

Ce fut deux jours avant Noël que tout changea subitement. Il commença comme n'importe quel jour sur Coruscant, avec une convocation pour faire un rapport à son maître.

Il alla immédiatement dans la salle du trône, et après que les salutations initiales furent terminées, il attendit pour entendre la requête de son maître.

-J'ai reçu un rapport très intéressant aujourd'hui, Seigneur Vador, dit l'Empereur.

Vador demeura silencieux, attentant d'être davantage éclairé.

-Il semble que l'un des nos complexes de recherches en armes de petite taille ait fait une avancée. Rien de très significatif, mais il y a une chance qu'il puisse être d'une grande valeur dans le futur. Je veux que vous rendiez visite à ce complexe. Faites une copie de tous les travaux qu'ils auront achevés, puis disposez des bâtiments et du personnel.

-Où est situé ce complexe, maître ? Demanda Vador

-Sur la deuxième planète d'Hadros. C'est inhabité, à l'exception de ce complexe... vous trouverez tous les détails secondaires dans les dossiers. Partez aussi vite que possible, ce soir au plus tard. Je veux sécuriser cette découverte. Plus elle reste longtemps entre les mains de ces scientifiques, plus la possibilité est grande que l'un d'eux la donne ou la vende à une autre partie intéressée.

-Entendu, maître, dit Vador.

A l'intérieur, son esprit était agité. Le système d'Hadros était sur la bordure médiane, il serait absent quatre jours au strict minimum. Luke serait dévasté d'être abandonné ainsi, pourtant l'emmener avec lui était absolument hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas exposer son enfant à la sombre tache que son maître attendait de lui.

Mais qui veillerait sur le garçon ? Les seules personnes qui restaient à la base opérationnelle étaient les gardes stormtroopers les autres étaient tous partis pour les vacances de Noël. Peut-être que Luke pourrait rester avec l'un de ses amis...

Son maître perçut sa distraction.

-Y a-t-il un problème, Seigneur Vador ?

-Non, mon maître. Je suis seulement en train de réfléchir à propos de mon fils. Il ne peut pas être laissé seul la semaine prochaine.

-Votre fils est le bienvenue à rester ici, bien sûr, dit l'Empereur, avec une sourire sinistre. Ce serait un plaisir de l'avoir ici.

-Merci, mon maître, dit Vador, imaginant secrètement le visage de Luke s'il lui suggérait cela. Je garderai cela à l'esprit.

* * *

Vador prit son temps pour quitter le palais impérial, malgré les instructions de l'Empereur de partir aussi tôt que possible. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'apprendre la nouvelle à son fils. Normalement, il aurait choisi une approche directe, comme il le faisait toujours, mais cette fois, il n'était pas aussi confiant que cela fonctionnerait.

Toutefois, s'il devait trouver un endroit où Luke pourrait rester avant de partir, il devait en finir avec cette tache déplaisante.

Après avoir suivi sa perception de son fils, il trouva Luke dans le hangar à vaisseaux, en train de polir d'un appareil de plaisance luxueux avec l'aide de ses deux droïdes. Il s'approcha avec détermination, se préparant.

-Salut ! Dit Luke, quand il entendit son approche. J'ai choisi le vaisseau qu'on va prendre pour notre vol ! Il est beau, hein ?

Vador jeta un coup d'œil au vaisseau, le regard vide. C'était certainement un bon vaisseau , et Luke y avait clairement consacré beaucoup de travail.

-Oui, dit Vador. A ce propos...

Il s'interrompit, tachant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

Luke le fixait, passant le chiffon d'une main à l'autre.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il finalement. Tu ne reviens pas là-dessus, si ?

-Non. Je t'emmènerai voler. Néanmoins, cela devra attendre jusqu'à après Noël.

-Oh, dit Luke, semblant à moitié déçu.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

-C'est bon, ajouta-t-il. Tant qu'on y va. Tu vas faire quelque chose d'autre le jour de Noël ? Est-ce qu'on cousin perdu de vue a appelé et nous a invités à...

Vador leva une main.

-Rien de tel.

Luke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Quoi alors ?

Vador laissa échapper un soupir las, sachant ce n'était pas sur le point de s'arranger.

-Je dois partir pour une mission urgente.

Les yeux de Luke s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Si urgent que ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à après Noël, ajouta promptement Vador. Il y a des recherches de la plus haute importance pour l'Empire, au laboratoire scientifique sur la deuxième planète d'Hadros. Je dois y aller et les récupérer. Je sais que c'est une déception pour toi, mais je sais également que tu es assez grand et assez mature pour comprendre que les besoins de l'Empire sont plus importants que tes sentiments.

-Mais... Luke regardait le sol. C'est... c'est note premier Noël ensemble.

Ce ton à vous briser le cœur fut presque suffisant pour que Vador retourne auprès de l'Empereur et lui dise d'oublier toute cette histoire. Mais il recouvra bientôt ses esprits.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix là-dessus. Nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble quand je reviendrai. D'ici là, nous devons trouver un endroit où tu pourras rester.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici ?, demande Luke, d'une voie étouffée.

-La mission pourrait prendre jusqu'à une semaine, expliqua Vador, précautionneusement. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise de te laisser seul si longtemps.

-Mais j'ai presque treize ans, protesta Luke, repoussant son chiffon.

Il atterrit sur le dôme de R2, ce qui fit siffler le droïde d'agacement.

-N'as-tu pas des amis avec lesquels tu pourrais rester ?

-Si je ne peux pas passer Noël avec toi, je ne le passerais avec personne, dit Luke, soudain têtu.

Il croisa les bras.

-Je préférerais être seul. En plus, Ben est déjà parti. Lui et son père passent Noël avec son oncle.

-Si tu ne peux pas rester chez un ami, tu devras rester au palais impérial, dit Vador, prenant aisément le ton décidé de Luke. L'Empereur a proposé de t'avoir comme invité.

Luke fit un pas en arrière sous le choc, puis regarda autour de lui désespéramment, comme s'il était en train de se noyer et cherchait quelqu'un pour lui sauver la vie.

-Mais il y a des adultes ici, insista Luke, désignant la fenêtre de sécurité.

Vador suivit le geste de son fils, et se trouva à regarder un stormtrooper. Laisser son fils de douze ans aux soins de clones qui n'avaient été élevés que pour combattre. Pour une raison quelconque, cela n'apaisait pas son esprit.

-Absolument pas. Ce sont des soldats, pas des baby-sitters.

-Ça ira ! Insista Luke. En plus, il y a aussi R2.

R2 roula en avant et bipa en signa d'approbation.

Vador baissa les yeux, pas convaincu par les bruits innocents.

-Ce droïde s'attire davantage d'ennuis que toi, dit-il avec dérision

-Et qu'en est-il... et qu'en est-il de _3PO_?! Dit Luke, tirant le droïde doré en avant. Il est responsable ! Allez, tu ne peux pas me laisser avec l'Empereur !

-Pourquoi, je suis flatté, maître Luke...

R2 émit un son grossier de dégoût.

-Je suis très responsable ! Répliqua 3PO. Bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais, espèce de tas de circuits rouillés !

Vador lâcha un faible soupir las, et considéra la situation. Son fils avait raison, 3PO était un droïde fiable. S'il devait laisser son fils aux soins d'un droïde, 3PO serait son premier choix. Son regard retourna du droïde sur son fils, qui le fixait avec des yeux implorants.

-Tu pourras m'appeler par comm toutes les heures, dit Luke. Juste pour que tu saches que je vais bien. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas rester au palais ! C'est déjà assez nul sans empirer les choses.

Vador pouvait se sentir s'adoucir sous les supplications de Luke, et il se sentait incapable de s'en empêcher. Mais, après tout, dans quel pétrin pouvait se fourrer un enfant de douze ans pour Noël ? Même un Skywalker de douze ans ?

-Très bien, dit-il finalement. Mais en échange, tu vas me promettre de te comporter au mieux.

-Je me comporte toujours au mieux, dit Luke, d'un ton indigné

-Ce n'est pas rassurant, fils.

Luke jeta tristement à nouveau un coup d'œil au vaisseau rutilant.

-On ne peut pas faire juste un petit vol rapide avant que tu partes ?

-Tu l'apprécieras mieux si tu attends jusqu'à mon retour, dit Vador. En outre, j'ai beaucoup à faire avant de partir ce soir. Je vais écrire un nouveau sous-programme pour 3PO, afin qu'il puisse veiller efficacement sur toi.

-Tu ne vas pas le transformer en _toi_ , pas vrai ? Demanda nerveusement Luke.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Vador, faisant signe au droïde. Viens, 3PO.

R2 émit un triste sifflement isolé, alors que 3PO était emmené ailleurs.

* * *

Alors que la matinée devenait l'après-midi, puis que l'après-midi devenait le début de soirée, même Luke commençait à s'inquiéter pour le droïde de protocole. 3PO et son père étaient enfermés dans sa salle de travail privée depuis des heures. Quoi que fasse sont père, ce devait être conséquent.

-Ne t'en fais pas, R2, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, dit Luke, espérant rassurer un R2 agité, qui bourdonnait à travers sa chambre.

Le sifflement de R2 en réponse ne ressemblait pas à un approbation.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait voir ce qu'il fait, dit Luke, se levant de son lit

R2 roula vers la porte, précédant largement Luke. Quand Luke le rattrapa, dehors dans le couloir, il devint bientôt clair que leurs inquiétudes étaient infondées. 3PO sortait de la salle de travail proche, suivi de son père.

R2 siffla en guise de salutation, puis bipa une question.

-Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien, dit 3PO. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir en dire autant de toi.

R2 sifflota gaiement.

-Et bien, je vois que tu n'as pas détruit sa personnalité, dit Luke.

-Bien sûr que non, dit son père. Je construisais des droïdes quand j'étais plus jeune que toi. A présent rends-toi utile et cours enclencher le chauffage pré-décollage du vaisseau. Je suis attendu à bord d'un star destroyer dans une demi-heure.

Luke hocha tristement la tête, et courut le long du couloir, esquivant les traînées de décorations en avançant. 3PO et R2 s'ébranlaient derrière, se disputant toujours à propos de quelque chose. R2 était clairement en train d'essayer de découvrir exactement dans quelle mesure 3PO avait été modifié. Luke était lui-même curieux, mais il devait attendre pour l'instant.

Une fois dans le hangar, il repéra le vaisseau, et courut effectuer les taches pré-décollage. Le carburant était à son maximum, et tous les systèmes fonctionnaient au maximum de leur efficacité. Le bar des passagers était bien approvisionné, avec tout le matériel de survie et les rations d'urgence Même l'unité de communication était en parfait état de marche.

Après avoir terminé sa liste de vérifications, Luke retourna au siège du pilote et s'affala avec un soupir audible. Il s'enfonça dans le siège, souhaitant désespéramment aller avec son père. Il n'avait jamais été sans sa famille à Noël auparavant. Et celui-là était spécial... son premier Noël depuis qu'il avait découvert que son père n'était pas mort, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Son premier Noël avec son père, et ils le passaient à des années-lumières de distance.

-Luke ?

Luke se tourna, et quitta le siège du pilote avec réluctance. Il fit son chemin jusqu'en bas de la rampe d'embarquement, où son père l'attendait.

-Tout est prêt, dit Luke avec un profond soupir.

-Bien. Maintenant, 3PO a la liste de toutes mes coordonnées, et je les ai également laissées sur un datapad dans ta chambre. Je t'appellerai tous les jours, pour m'assurer que tu es sauf.

Luke hocha la tête, machinalement.

-Si quelque chose devait mal se passer, et que tu ne puisses pas me contacter, il y aura quelqu'un au Palais Impérial qui t'aidera. 3PO a aussi les coordonnées de ton docteur.

Luke hocha à nouveau la tête, regardant ses pieds.

-J'ai dit à 3PO de s'assurer que tu ailles au lit à l'heure, et que tu manges des repas convenables. Je m'attends à ce que tu l'écoutes.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Luke.

Son père sortit un datapad du sommet de son sac de voyage, et programma quelque chose dessus à la hâte.

-Voilà, dit Vador, la tendant à Luke. Tu pourras utiliser ceci pour t'acheter quelques cadeaux.

Luke réalisa que c'était une tablette bancaire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à sa vue.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Demanda son père, confus. Je suis trop occupé pour suivre l'évolution des prix des choses.

-Ah... Non, non c'est bon, dit Luke, empochant hâtivement la datapad. Heu... C'est quand que tu reviendras, au plus tôt ?

-Un jour après Noël. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, je te verrai à ce moment-là.

-D'accord, dit Luke, souhaitant pouvoir prendre son père dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir.

Il avait toutefois le sentiment que son père n'apprécierait pas.

-Heu... fais bon voyage.

Son père plaça brièvement une main sur son épaule, puis monta la rampe. Luke alla contre le mur opposé, anticipant l'allumage des moteurs. Une minute plus tard, les murs commencèrent à vibrer alors que le vaisseau prenait vie en vrombissant. Il s'éleva du sol, et pivota pour faire face à la sortie du hangar.

Luke fit un signe de la main, bien qu'il doutait que son père regarde. Peu après, les moteurs s'allumèrent, et le champ de force à travers la sortie chatoya alors que le vaisseau le traversait.

Puis il fut seul.

Un long moment passa avant que R2 parvienne finalement à convaincre Luke de quitter le garage à vaisseaux. Il suivit son droïde jusqu'à retourner sa chambre, se demandant vaguement comment il allait s'occuper. Alors qu'il descendait le dernier couloir, il attrapa quelques décorations pour les enlever. Il ne se _sentait_ simplement pas d'humeur à fêter Noël. L'Empereur lui avait enlevé ça.

Dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, et fixa le plafond avec apathie. Quatre jours entiers avant que son père ne revienne. Il s'ennuyait déjà.

R2 émit un bip interrogatif, puis roula à coté du lit, portant la télécommande du holovid. Luke l'accepta avec réluctance, et alluma le projecteur. Peut-être que c'était ainsi qu'il pourrait passer le temps. A regarder le holovid quatre jours entiers sans interruption. Au moins, il allait établir une sorte de record.

Peu après, les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrirent, et 3PO entra, transportant un plateau.

-Je vous ai apporté votre dîner, Maître Luke.

-Merci, 3PO, dit Luke, se levant pour le saisir.

Il examina le plat un moment, puis fronça le nez.

-Eurk ! Des légumes tout filandreux !

Il en souleva un de sa fourchette, et piqua l'amas vert entremêlé, comme pour s'assurer que c'était mort.

-Cela représente soixante-dix pour cent de vos besoins quotidiens en vitamines.

Luke fixa 3PO pendant un instant.

-Biiien, dit-il finalement, posant le plateau. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim pour l'instant. Peut-être que je le mangerai plus tard.

3PO se raidit soudain, et commença à regarder de tous cotés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Luke, inquiet.

-Pas d'appétit ! Oh Seigneur ! Ça pourrait être la grippe Ithorienne ! Je dois appeler l'hôpital !

-Attends ! Dit Luke, ramassant le plateau à la hâte. Je le mange !

Il fit une tentative pour avaler une portion de légumes fades, espérant avoir l'air convainquant.

-Je dois appeler l'hôpital au moindre signe d'une quelconque maladie ! Répéta 3PO, se ruant déjà vers l'holocom.

-Non ! Luke se précipita pour l'arrêter. R2, tu peux faire quelque chose ? Il est coincé dans un sous programme.

R2 roula scrupuleusement en avant, et parvint à faire barrière.

-Hors de mon chemin, espèce de stupide...

R2 l'interrompit d'un flot de sifflotements.

-3PO, je vais bien, ajouta Luke. Regarde ! Je suis en pleine santé.

Luke retourna sur son lit, et essaya d'avaler une autre bouchée. Malheureusement, c'était si fade qu'il finit par la recracher.

-Oh non ! Vous pourriez souffrir de malnutrition !

Luke fronça les sourcils, décidant que le moment était venu de prendre des mesures drastiques. Il se leva et chercha l'interrupteur de 3PO. Il le pressa une fois. Il le pressa une deuxième fois. Rien ne se produisit.

-Zut ! Il a désactivé l'interrupteur ! Se plaignit Luke.

R2 sifflota, puis tendit un des ses outils.

-Non, c'est un peu extrême, dit Luke. J'ai une autre idée. 3PO, je vais aller dans la salle de bain pour manger mon repas. Tu vois ?

Luke entra dans la salle de bain adjacente, assiette à la main. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta toute la nourriture dans le broyeur à ordures. Il attendit cinq minutes, puis revint.

-Tu vois, dit-il, montrant l'assiette. Tout fini. Mmm, je suis plein maintenant.

Il appuya son propos en se frottant l'estomac, alors que le regard de 3PO allait de son assiette à Luke. Finalement, il parut satisfait, et se détourna de l'équipement de communication. R2 émit un sifflement qui sonnait comme un soupir de soulagement.

-Je vais ramener le plateau à la cuisine. Votre père a laissé des instructions pour que vous soyez au lit à vingt-et-une heures, Maître Luke.

-Quoi ?! Je ne vais pas me coucher si tôt !

3PO se raidit soudainement, et esquissa un autre mouvement vers le comm.

-Attends ! Protesta Luke. Neuf heures, tu as dit ? Je comptais me coucher tôt de toute manière.

3PO sembla satisfait, et quitta finalement la pièce.

Luke en put que gémir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Je n'y crois pas! Il l'a transformé en mère inquiète !

R2 bipa en signe de protestation.

-Et bien, en grande partie en mère inquiète, au moins, ajouta Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

Après être allé au lit à neuf heures, et avoir été forcé de se réveiller et de se lever à sept heures, Luke se sentait plus qu'un peu irrité de la « reprogrammation » de 3PO par son père. Les choses empiraient alors que les jours passaient, avec chaque mouvement engendrant un 3PO paniqué, convaincu qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Après un déjeuner constitué d'une soupe de légumes filandreux et d'eau, Luke sut qu'il devait sortir de là avant de devenir fou.

Convaincre 3PO de le laisser sortir était une autre histoire.

-Vous pourriez être kidnappé ! Se plaignit 3PO. Vous pourriez être frappé par un speeder !

-Je vais juste aller au centre commercial, dit Luke, tachant de rester calme. Pour dépenser les crédits que mon père m'a donnés. Il ne me les aurait pas donnés s'il ne voulait pas que j'y aille pour les dépenser, pas vrai ? Soumet ceci à tes circuits de logique !

3PO sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une contradiction entre deux objectifs.

-Si je ne suis pas revenu dans quatre heures, tu pourras appeler la sécurité locale, dit finalement Luke. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Quatre heures ?!

-Je dois _te_ trouver un cadeau également, tu sais, dit Luke. Je sais que tu n'es pas tout à fait toi-même en ce moment, après la boucherie de mon père, mais tu l'apprécieras quand tu seras redevenu normal.

3PO céda finalement.

-Très bien... mais faites attention ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

-Ça n'arrivera pas, soupira Luke. _A moins que tu n'entendes devenir cinglé à cause d'un droïde de protocole paranoïaque._

* * *

Le centre commercial était plus bondé qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, mais bon, c'était la veille de Noël. Les cieux étaient congestionnés de speeders essayant de rejoindre le centre commercial, et toutes les aires de stationnement étaient pleines à craquer de véhicules garés sur toutes les places disponibles. Luke se sentit chanceux d'être à pieds.

A l'intérieur, toutes les boutiques avaient trois files d'attentes longues de vingt personnes. Pourtant, tout le monde souriait et des chorales de Noël et des danseurs les divertissaient dans tous les recoins. Les décorations ajoutaient leur propre lot de démesure. La plus spectaculaire étant le gigantesque arbre holographique au centre, entièrement constitué d'étoiles projetées. Des drapeaux représentant toutes les planètes de l'Empire étaient positionnés en cercle tout autour, séparés de fontaines à eau colorées bouillonnantes.

Toutefois, Luke ne pouvait pas être tiré de sa mélancolie, malgré l'atmosphère joyeuse. Il effectua ses achats méthodiquement, sélectionnant une boite à lustrage pour 3PO, et un nouvel outil télescopique pour R2, avant de perdre tout intérêt pour le shopping. Il trouva un banc où se reposer, puis étudia la tablette bancaire que son père lui avait laissée.

Tant d'argent. En temps normal, il se serait lâcher. Mais quel était l'intérêt d'avoir des cadeaux quand il n'avait pas la seule personne qui comptait réellement ? Ce n'était pas censé être ainsi... il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait ainsi... Si seulement il pouvait acheter le retour de son père, il céderait ses crédits en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

 _A moins que..._

Non, c'était une idée dingue. Folle ! Mais la folie ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit par le passé, mais même lui avait une _limite_.

En face de Luke, une fontaine colorée s'arrêta soudain, laissant une vaste banderole étincelante remplir le champ de vision de Luke.

 _ICM agence de voyage – Découvrez la galaxie_

-C'est un signe, marmonna Luke à lui-même, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

Il se leva promptement, et s'avança vers l'agence, se disant que ça ne ferait pas de mal de se renseigner, au moins. Avant de s'approcher de l'endroit, cependant, il rentra dans une file d'attente qui lui donna l'impression que les autres fils qu'ils voyaient étaient dignes de celles que le centre commercial connaissait les jours de peu d'affluence.

-Excusez-moi, dit Luke, doucement, à l'homme au bout de la file.

-Vous pensez que ça prendra combien de temps pour arriver au bout ?

-Quatre heures, au moins, fiston.

Luke soupira de déception. Il avait dit à 3PO qu'il serait de retour dans quatre heures. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'homme faisait erreur.

-Tu peux passer devant moi, si ça peux t'aider, ajouta l'homme, se reculant pour faire de la place.

-Merci, dit Luke, acceptant la proposition. Vous voyez, j'essaie de voir s'il y a un vol qui peut m'emmener à mon père. On était censé passer Noël ensemble, mais on a été séparé. Il me manque.

Trois personnes devant Luke entendirent sa remarque, et peu après, il se retrouva à avancer à nouveau. Luke les remercia tous de manière répétée, surpris de la générosité des étrangers. D'ici à ce qu'il atteigne le devant, il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant son couvre-feu, et la possibilité que son idée folle devienne réalité semblait bien plus proche.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit en face d'un agent de voyage qui semblait épuisé.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, et puis regarda derrière lui.

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Euh... ils ne sont pas là, expliqua Luke. J'essaye de rejoindre mon père pour Noël, vous voyez...

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Luke regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant un signe.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, finalement. Quel âge il faut avoir pour...

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, jeune homme.

-C'est Luke, dit Luke. Et j'ai quatorze ans.

-Un peu petit pour quatorze ans, n'est-ce pas, Luke ? Je peux en avoir la preuve ?

Luke fit mine de fouiller dans ses poches, avant de soupirer en signe de défaite.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas quatorze ans. Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de rejoindre mon père. C'est... C'est la seule famille que j'ai. Je ne veux pas passer Noël seul. S'il vous plaît, vous _devez_ m'aider !

L'homme soupira, vaincu.

-Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

-J'ai pratiquement treize ans, dit Luke.

-Et qui veille sur toi ?

-Un droïde, dit Luke. Mais il ne sait pas que je prévois de faire ça.

-Et où est ton père ?

-Sur la seconde planète d'Hadros, dit Luke

L'agent de voyage entra la nom dans le terminal de l'ordinateur, puis fronça les sourcils.

-C'est inhabité.

-Il y a une sorte de centre de recherches scientifiques, dit Luke. C'est là qu'il est allé.

-Si tu le dis. Mais tu auras du mal à trouver un vol s'approchant de là-bas la veille de Noël.

Luke s'affala défaitiste.

-Et bien, merci quand même, dit-il lourdement, commençant à se lever

-Attends, dit l'homme, lui faisant signe de la main de se rasseoir. Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

Luke se dérida, et regarda intensément alors que l'agent de voyage faisait une recherche complète. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît..._

-Je n'y crois pas, dit-il finalement. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose

-Génial, dit Luke, soudainement déterminé. Je le prends. Il part quand ?

-Dans une demi-heure.

-Une demi-heure !

Luke tendit hâtivement sa tablette bancaire, et gigota impatiemment tandis que l'homme préparait ses documents de voyage.

-Le freighter part de la plate-forme d'atterrissage 11, à la troisième aérogare.

Luke hocha la tête, et sauta sur ses pieds. Il aurait à courir tout le long du chemin, s'il retournait à la maison pour emballer ses affaires puis à l'aire de décollage. Puis, il y avait le sujet de 3PO... il aurait à gérer ce problème quand il surviendrait.

-Voilà ton billet.

L'agent de voyage lui passa une datapuce sur le bureau, et Luke l'accepta.

-Bonne chance avec la recherche de ton père.

-Je vous remercie énormément ! Joyeux Noël !

L'homme sourit.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Luke saisit son achat, et traversa la foule en courant, esquivant les gens à droit à gauche. Une demi-heure, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Qu'aurait-il besoin de prendre ? Il faisait froid dans l'espace, d'après ses souvenirs. Il aurait besoin de quelques vêtements, sa brosse à dents, peut-être. Un peu de nourriture et à boire pour se sustenter durant le vol.

D'ici à ce qu'il atteigne les portes de la maison, il était hors d'haleine et fatigué, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il allait rejoindre son père, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Maître Luke ! Vous êtres rentré !

Luke gémit.

-Salut... 3PO, haleta-t-il.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, et s'appuya contre le mur. 3PO le suivit.

-J'étais si inquiet ! J'ai pensé que vous pourriez être perdu, ou...

-Je vais... bien, dit Luke, se hissant sur ses pieds alors que les portes s'ouvraient en coulissant.

Il descendit le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, tachant d'oublier les babillages de 3PO. Il devait rassembler ses affaires. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il extirpa un petit sac de voyage de son placard, qu'il vit soudainement une solution à son problème avec le droïde bien trop inquiet. Il aurait besoin de l'aide de R2, toutefois, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Heureusement, R2 arriva dans la minute suivant son appel.

-3PO, dit soudain Luke. Je veux voir si la lumière du placard marche quand les portes sont fermées. Tu pourrais entrer et jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Certainement, Maître Luke.

Saisissant son intention, R2 roula en avant, se plaçant en anticipation. Luke attendit que 3PO soit entièrement dans le placard, puis appuya sur le bouton pour fermer les portes.

-Maintenant, R2, dit-il, faisant un pas de côté.

R2 sortit sa pince à soudure, et fit rapidement son affaire des portes. Le métal fondit sur le mur, jusqu'à la hauteur de R2. Luke brisa ensuite les commandes avec une batte de holoball, laissant 3PO piégé.

-Désolé, 3PO, lança Luke. Je te laisserai sortir dès que je reviendrai. Mets toi hors tension pour quelques jours.

R2 émit une sorte de sifflotement compatissant.

-Je sais, R2, dit Luke. Mais je vais trouver mon père. Veille sur ma chambre pour moi, tu veux ?

Luke ramassa son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie. R2 le suivit, bipant bruyamment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'ascenseur, que Luke réalisa quelles étaient les intentions du droïde. Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas être seul au cours de son voyage.

Il ne put que soupirer, et hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Je suppose que je pourrais difficilement t'enfermer dans un placard, pas vrai ?

R2 sifflota en signe d'accord.

* * *

Luke arriva à l'entrée de la plate-forme, avec que quelques minutes d'avance.

-Ça y est, R2, dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'un garde à l'air légèrement strict.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et tendit la datapuce que l'agent de voyage lui avait donnée.

Le garde ne l'accepta pas, cependant. Il fixa Luke comme s'il s'était évadé du zoo.

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Mon père est sur la seconde planète de Hadros, expliqua Luke. C'est là que je vais.

-Tu voyages seul ? Quel âge as-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas seul, dit Luke, désignant R2.

Le garde ne sembla pas content, mais il finit par accepter le billet de voyage de Luke. Il monta avec lui la rampe d'embarquement, lui désignant le bon vaisseau.

-Ton père est négligent de te laisser voyager seul, dit-il finalement. Et à bord d'un freighter, rien que ça. Fais attention à toi, gamin.

-Je le ferai, dit Luke, espérant que le garde était du genre pessimiste.

R2 siffla également un au revoir, et suivit Luke de près alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le freighter à l'air décrépit. Ils furent accueillis au sommet par des stormtroopers et un homme avec un data d'embarquement.

-Nom? Dit-il immédiatement

-Luke Skywalker, répondit Luke, espérant qu'il n'était pas parti pour un autre interrogatoire sur son âge.

Mais de manière surprenante, on lui fit immédiatement signe d'avancer.

-Suis les troopers jusqu'à la soute des passagers. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher lorsque nous atteindrons la deuxième planète d'Hadros. Ce devrait être dans six heures.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Viens, R2, dit-il, suivant les stormtroopers.

Ils le menèrent à une zone de stockage à l'arrière du vaisseau, qui était déjà bondée de passagers. Luke se trouva un banc libre le long du mur, et poussa ses bagages en-dessous. Puis, il s'assit, et se prépara pour le long vol qui l'attendait.

Les passagers semblaient un peu effrayants, mais ils ne le dérangèrent pas. Notamment parce que chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux, R2 tendait son fer à souder et faisait des bips menaçants. Enfin, aussi menaçants que R2 le pouvait. Mais cela fit son effet, parce qu'il fut laissé tranquille. Il s'occupa en lisant, jouant aux cartes, et finalement en dormant quand il commença à être tard.

Il fut réveillé par un R2 frénétique.

-Dernière chance : est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour la deuxième planète d'Hadros, ici ?!

Luke sauta promptement sur ses pieds, frottant les restes de fatigue de ses yeux.

-Ici ! Je viens !

Il attrapa ses bagages, et suivit le trooper dans le couloir. Là, il fut accueilli par un homme qui était vêtu de tant de couches de vêtements, qu'il avait la forme d'une grosse boule ronde. C'était difficile de voir son visage, comme il avait une capuche épaisse et duveteuse qui lui en couvrait la partie supérieure, et sa bouche et son menton étaient dissimulés derrière une imposante barbe blanche.

Luke cligna des yeux de surprise.

-Vous êtes le pilote ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, gamin, je suis le Père Noël, dit-il, lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos alors qu'il le guidait le long du couloir.

R2 le suivait, traînait les bagages de Luke derrière lui.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Luke, levant les yeux pour fixer l'interstice par lequel la voix étouffée s'était élevée doucement.

-Tu sais bien... volant la nuit de Noël... distribuant des cadeaux ?

-Oh, dit Luke, souriant largement. Là où j'ai grandi, c'est l'homme en sable qui faisait ça. Il avait une barbe comme la vôtre, cependant. Et neuf banthas volant.

Le pilote rit.

-Des banthas volant, hein ? En voilà une que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je ne suis pas réellement lui, mais je vole aux alentours, faisant des livraisons la veille de Noël, alors je pourrais tout aussi bien être lui.

-Alors vous apportez des cadeaux à la deuxième planète de Hadros ?

-Des ravitaillements, en fait. C'est ma dernière livraison avant la nouvelle année, alors c'est urgent. Mais je te livre toi également, ce qui pourrait être perçu comme un cadeau par quelqu'un, si je ne me trompe pas.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Je rends visite à mon père. Il ne sait pas que j'arrive... c'est une surprise, vous voyez.

-J' _adore_ les surprises !

-C'est ce vaisseau que nous allons prendre ? Demanda Luke, désignant du doigt alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hangar. Le stabilisateur arrière a été modifié.

-Il a été adapté aux environnements aux vents violents, expliqua le pilot. Alors tu t'y connais en vaisseaux ?

-Mon père a beaucoup de vaisseaux, dit Luke, suivant le pilote sur la rampe d'embarquement. Il les collectionne et les modifie. On a des antiquités d'avant la guerre des clones. Est-ce que je peux piloter avec vous dans le cockpit ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es le co-pilote.

-Vous êtes le meilleur adulte que j'ai jamais rencontré, déclara Luke, puis il courut à toute allure vers le vaisseau, trébuchant presque d'anticipation.

Ayant exploré toutes les navettes ordinaires de la collection de son père plusieurs fois, Luke trouva aisément son chemin jusqu'au cockpit, et regarda les commandes avec émerveillement.

-Houa ! Souffla-t-il

-C'est un bon vaisseau, dit le pilote, entrant dans le cockpit derrière lui. Il m'a aidé à traverser quelqu'unes des pires conditions météorologiques de la galaxie. J'ai eu un aperçu de la magie des saisons à son bord, je pense.

R2 entra dans le cockpit, et émit un sifflement affirmatif, comme pour dire « je suis là à présent, on peut partir ! »

-Allez, allons-y, dit Luke, remuant de haut en bas sur son siège. J'ai hâte de voir mon père.

Le pilote alluma obligeamment les moteurs. Devant eux, les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent en coulissant, révélant la planète grise et brumeuse en bas. Luke se pencha sur les commandes pour avoir une meilleure vue, curieux quant au terrain qui attendait en bas.

-Ça semble un peu incultivable en bas, dit Luke.

Le pilote rit bruyamment.

-Incultivable ne lui rend pas justice. C'est un rocher gelé, gris, sans vie. Mais un bon endroit si tu veux la paix et le calme, je suppose.

Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, et accélérèrent vers l'atmosphère.

-Au fait, tu auras besoin de t'envelopper bien plus chaudement, ajouta le pilote, examinant Luke. Est-ce que tu as plus de vêtements ?

R2 ouvrit le sac, et roula en avant avec un chandail serré dans sa bras grappin. Luke le passa par-dessus la tête, mais le pilote ne parut pas satisfait.

-Tu auras besoin de plus que ça, mon jeune ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques trucs de rechange à l'arrière.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Il regarda à travers la vitre, voyant la surface de la planète grise et aride se rapprocher rapidement. C'était vraiment un triste endroit. Une fois qu'ils eurent émergé de l'atmosphère, le petit appareil commença à trembler, ballotté par les vents violents qui déferlaient à travers la surface. Alors qu'ils tombaient plus bas, des flocons blancs commencèrent à battre le pare-brise, réduisant leur champ de vision du paysage à des aperçus entrecoupés par le déluge.

-Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ que ce truc ? Demanda Luke, surpris.

-De la neige. La température doit chuter.

Luke emmitoufla ses mains à l'intérieur des manches de son chandail, ayant froid rien qu'à sa vue.

-Voilà la base, dit le pilote, désignant un sommet noir à l'horizon. Ce n'est pas difficile à manquer. C'est la seule chose sur cette planète.

-Pourquoi ils l'ont construite là ? Demanda Luke.

-Ils font probablement quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas que les autres sachent.

-Quand même, tu penses qu'ils auraient pu trouver une meilleure planète que celle-ci, dit Luke.

Il se frictionna les bras, se sentant gelé à la vue de ce vaste terrain rocheux.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'emmitoufler, dit le pilote. On vas bientôt atterrir, et ça va te fouetter une fois que nous sortirons du vaisseau. Tu trouveras plus de vêtements dans la boite dans la soute à marchandises. … elles seront trop grandes de quelques taille, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Luke hocha la tête, et alla dans la soute de stockage à l'arrière du vaisseau. Il y avait une pile de vêtements chauds dans une boite à côté de la porte. Alors qu'il passait la tête dans un poncho rouge foncé surdimensionné, il entendit le cliquetis indiquant que le train d'atterrissage se déployait. Peu après, il y eut une secousse, et les moteurs descendirent en régime pour se mettre en veille. Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés en toute sécurité.

Luke alla se placer en haut de la rampe d'embarquement, impatient de trouver son père. Il avait hâte de lui faire la surprise... sa réaction n'aurait pas de prix. Luke eut un large sourie intérieur, imaginant à quel point son père allait être impressionné, quand il verrait qu'il avait trouvé son chemin à travers la galaxie, tout seul. Cela lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas aussi impuissant et incapable qu'il le pensait.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et se tourna pour voir le pilote émerger du cockpit.

-Tiens toi en arrière, mon pote, dit-il, s'approchant des commandes de la rampe.

Luke obéit, et quand la rampe descendit au sol, il comprit la raison de cet avertissement. Un coup de vent glacé s'engouffra précipitamment, faisant cliqueter tout ce qui n'était pas fixé.

Le pilote descendit de quelques pas sur la rampe, puis regarda aux alentours. Luke hésitait derrière, gardant ses mains dans ses manches et protégeant son visage du vent.

-Étrange, dit le pilote, sa voix légèrement déformée par le vent. Ils ont généralement quelqu'un en attente pour récupérer les marchandises.

Luke leva les yeux vers le bâtiment rectangulaire, ne voyant qu'une lumière éclatante à une fenêtre.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait frapper, lança Luke vers le bas de la rampe.

-J'espère juste que rien n'est arrivé, dit le pilote, regardant la seule et unique lumière.

Luke, ayant soudain une étrange sensation, courut en bas de la rampe vers l'entrée. Les vents violents le fouettaient alors qu'il se ruait à travers l'aire d'atterrissage exposée. Cela le frigorifia jusqu'à la moelle, quand bien même il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. Les portes étaient fixées dans une alcôve abritée, ce dont Luke fut reconnaissant. Il testa la porte, et après avoir découvert qu'elle était verrouillée, pressa la main sur divers boutons. L'un d'eux devait être l'interphone.

Une minute plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant et un homme vêtu d'un bleu de travail gris et d'une casquette se tenait de l'autre côté. Luke fut soulagé de le voir, mais lui regardait Luke avec stupéfaction. Son regard dériva bientôt derrière lui vers le vaisseau.

-Oh, j'avais complètement oublié !

Il fit un signe de la main au pilote, qui traversait l'aire d'atterrissage, transportant un tas de caisses sur un chariot élévateur. R2 le suivait, portant toujours les bagages de Luke.

-Rentre, rentre, dit l'homme, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Luke et le guidant dans une pièce à droite. Sortons de ce vent avant qu'il ne nous gèle.

Luke fut ravi de le faire. Les lumières éclatantes à l'intérieur étaient un vif contraste avec l'obscurité à l'extérieur, et Luke cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vision et se frotta les yeux. Il épousseta les flocons de neige de ses épaules, les considérant avec curiosité.

-Bon soir, Père Noël, dit leur hôte, avec un grand sourire. Je vois qu'on a été sage cette année.

-Si tu fais l'impasse sur une demande de livraison de ravitaillement la veille de Noël, dit le pilote.

Toutefois, Luke pouvait dire qu'il souriait derrière cette barbe folle.

-Tu es un saint, dit l'hôte. Nous ne pouvons pas suffisamment te remercier.

Il serra la main du pilote, alors que le pilote désignait Luke d'un geste.

-Veille sur le garçon pour moi, tu veux, Kel ? Il est venu rendre visite à son père pour Noël, et pourrait avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Je ferais mieux de continuer, avant que le temps n'empire.

-Oui, il y a une tempête qui se prépare, répondit l'homme, jetant un coup d'œil à Luke de nouveau surpris. Pars maintenant, avant d'être coincé ici pour Noël.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, dit le pilote, le saluant. Meilleurs vœux pour Noël.

Le pilote fit un signe de tête à Luke en guise d'au revoir, et Luke lui rendit son geste.

-Au revoir, lança-t-il, alors que le pilote disparaissait à nouveau sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Peu après, il entendit le rugissement des moteurs du vaisseau. Il était un peu triste de le voir partir... cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé s'il était resté pour Noël, mais il ne doutait pas que le pilote avait sa propre famille à rejoindre.

-Tu rends visite à ton père, d'après ce qu'il dit ?

Luke reporta son regard sur son hôte, et hocha la tête.

-Et quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

-Luke Skywalker, dit Luke.

-Je suis Kel Queenis, administrateur adjoint ici, à notre petit complexe de recherches. Je dois dire que je suis surpris de te voir, Luke. Les visites de la famille sont interdites ici. C'est un complexe très secret.

-Oh, dit Luke, regardant le sol. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

-Mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire une exception, ajouta Kel. C'est la veille de Noël, après tout. Est-ce que ton père est au courant ?

-Non, dit Luke. C'est une surprise.

-Je vois. Et lequel de nos dévoués travailleurs est ton père ?

-Il ne travaille pas ici, dit Luke. Il est juste venu en visite. Il est probablement arrivé au cours de la matinée. Habillé en noir, assez grand...

Kel sursauta de surprise.

-Dark Vador est ton père ?!

Luke hocha la tête, légèrement habitué à cette réaction.

-Il est toujours ici, pas vrai ?

-Certainement, mais...

-Et bien, je peux aller le chercher ? Demanda Luke, impatiemment.

* * *

 _Je dois devenir fou_ , pensa Vador. C'était soit ça, soit le lien qu'il partageait dans la Force avec son fils avait une portée plus étendue qu'il n'en avait eu connaissance. Son fils était à des années lumières, en sécurité sur Coruscant, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il était au prochain tournant.

-Il y a un problème, monsieur ?

Vador se concentra sur le scientifique en chef. On lui expliquait des diagrammes et autres, mais Vador était trop distrait pour assimiler quoi que ce soit.

-J'étais en train de constater que la météo semblait empirer, dit Vador, désignant la fenêtre. Je vais devoir partir bientôt.

-Et bien, nous sommes tous plutôt bien abrités, ici, dit l'homme, éteignant le projecteur. Je vais faire faire des copies à votre intention sans tarder.

-Assurez vous d'inclure toute la documentation, dit Vador. Tout sera mis en sécurité dans les coffres impériaux.

Le scientifique hocha la tête, en sortant son comlink. Deux minutes après avoir relayé son ordre, un technicien junior pénétra dans la pièce, tenant une datapuce circulaire.

Il déglutit nerveusement alors qu'il la tendait à Vador, gardant autant de distance que possible entre lui et le Seigneur Sith.

Il y avait une bonne raison à sa peur, s'amusa Vador. A présent qu'il avait les données sécurisées en sa possession, les occupants du bâtiment n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité. L'empereur avait simplement ordonné qu'il s'en débarrasse, mais il avait laissé Vador décider des détails.

L'étranglement par la Force serait propre, mais épuisant. Et plus il mettrait de temps à accomplir sa tache, plus il y avait des risques de complication. La manière la plus efficace était de rassembler tout le personnel dans une seule pièce, puis avoir un « accident » avec son sabre laser. Mais demander de réunir tout le personnel pourrait générer de la suspicion. Il pouvait déjà détecter une appréhension conséquente émaner des scientifiques.

De l'appréhension et... de l'excitation ? Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau en coulissant, et cette fois, trois scientifiques supplémentaires entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux d'entre eux souriaient, d'une manière légèrement mystérieuse. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur opposé, essayant de paraître comme si leur présence était justifiée.

Vador fronça les sourcils... il n'appréciait pas les jeux. Quoi qu'ils manigançaient, cela prendrait fin, dans très peu de temps. Cinq d'entre eux réunis dans la pièce était une bonne occasion à ne pas rater. Il était en train de manœuvrer pour atteindre son sabre-laser, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le sixième et dernier scientifique pénétra dans la pièce... l'administrateur adjoint.

-Excusez-moi, Seigneur Vador, monsieur, dit-il. Il semble que nous venons juste de recevoir la visite d'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche...

-Avant que vous ne poursuiviez, dit Vador, levant une main. Je dois vous avertir que je n'ai absolument pas la patience pour des enfantillages.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, je vous l'assure, monsieur. Il a fait une livraison très spéciale... rien que pour vous. Elle attend dehors... Je vais juste sortir et aller la chercher...

Vador lâcha un soupir las. Ils étaient de toute évidence devenus légèrement déséquilibrés à cause de l'isolement. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient attrapé l'humeur insensée dont souffrait Luke. Quel que soit ce « cadeau » ridicule qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui donner, il allait passer par le sas sur le chemin de la maison.

Il reposa les bras le long de ses flancs, veillant à ce que son sabre-laser soit aisément accessible, puis attendit la révélation. Il devait admettre qu'il était légèrement curieux de ce qu'était ce cadeau, malgré son manque d'à-propos. Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant, et le scientifique fit signe à quelque chose qui attendait à l'extérieur.

 _Un droïde_ ? Pensa Vador.

Puis, l'embrasure de la porte fut occupée par une silhouette qui était très familière, malgré la présence d'épais vêtements. La personne s'avança dans la lumière, ne laissant finalement aucun doute dans l'esprit de Vador quant à l'identité de son « cadeau ».

-Surprise ! Dit Luke, souriant largement.

Vador s'étouffa presque, malgré le respirateur. Ce devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie... un cauchemar. Il était en train d'halluciner... Luke ne pouvait pas être là, il était sur Coruscant, bordé en sécurité dans son lit...

-Et bien, dit Luke, tu ne vas pas dire bonjour ?

Vador jeta un coup d'œil à l'audience, qui souriait largement de manière sentimentale, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit ravi de voir son fils, à des centaines d'années lumières de là où il était censé se trouver. Il devait partir de là, vite, avant qu'il ne craque et ne les tue tous, laissant son fils traumatisé à vie. Toutefois, cela pourrait déjà être le cas, une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec le garçon. Il se déplaça rapidement vers la porte, dépassant son fils à grande enjambée, et l'attrapant au passage par le dos de ses vêtements. Il ne s'arrêta pas de traîner son fils avant qu'ils ne soient bien vingt mètres plus loin dans le couloir, loin des oreilles des scientifiques indiscrets.

Il relâcha Luke, qui recula, se frottant le cou et le regarda avec peur. Cela aurait normalement dérangé Vador de voir cette expression dans les yeux de Luke, mais il était trop hors de lui pour s'en soucier.

-Tu ferais mieux de commencer à t'expliquer, dit Vador, pointant son doigt sur Luke. Et cette explication a intérêt à être très, _très_ bonne. Par la galaxie, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ici ?!

-Tu... tu me manquais, dit Luke, se massant toujours le cou.

-Comment, par la Force, es-tu arrivé ici ?! Tu es censé être à Coruscant !

-Je... je suis venu en freighter, dit nerveusement Luke

-Tout seul ?

-Non, il y avait d'autres passagers à bord du vaisseau...

-Comment tu l'as payé ?

-Tu m'as donné des crédits avant de partir, expliqua Luke.

Vador serra les poings, se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait donné assez d'argent à Luke pour traverser le moitié de la galaxie. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Luke était assez _cinglé_ pour que l'idée lui vienne. Pourtant, une fois encore, il avait sous-estimé les tendances du garçon à l'imprudence.

Il fixa Luke, se demandant par la galaxie, ce qu'il allait bien faire du garçon. Il était là pour accomplir une tache à laquelle aucun enfant ne devrait jamais assister. Pourtant, il était là.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit finalement Vador. Je suis ici pour les affaires de l'Empereur. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la capacité de m'occuper de toi. Tu as causé un sérieux problème par ta présence.

-J'ai juste pensé que...

-Tes pensées sur le sujet sont insignifiantes, dit Vador. Je t'ai dit de rester sur Coruscant tu m'as désobéi. Tu as fait passer tes propres sentiments avant mes volontés !

-Je suis désolé, dit Luke, sa voix commençant à trembler. Je pensais... que tu serais content de me voir.

-Content? Après que tu m'as désobéi et mis imprudemment ta vie en danger ? Tout le temps que tu as passé sous les soleils de Tatooine a du affecter ta capacité à réfléchir. Cela ne me surprend pas ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te comportes de la sorte. Tu n'apprendras _jamais_!

Luke tressaillit à ces mots, et regarda le sol.

-Je voulais juste être avec toi pour N... Noël, renifla-t-il.

-J'aurais du te laisser avec l'Empereur, dit Vador. Il t'aurait appris à quel point tes sentiments à propos de cette fête puérile sont ridicules en vérité.

Luke leva la main pour essuyer une larme, et Vador se détourna, soupirant d'exaspération. Ce qui était fait était fait, et Luke n'allait aller nulle part. Il pourrait réprimander le garçon plus longuement plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un travail à faire, et plus tôt il accomplirait cette tache, plus tôt il pourrait quitter cet endroit aride et ramener son fils à la maison.

-Viens avec moi, dit Vador.

* * *

Luke trottina doucement derrière son père, le long des couloirs du petit complexe de recherches, tachant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible. Il souhaitait juste que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse à l'instant. Tout avait mal tourné. Son père n'était pas heureux de le voir du _tout_. Et il paraissait sombre et effrayant... Luke craignait de s'approcher trop près de lui. Il suivait derrière, mais prenait soin de garder une bonne distance entre eux.

Il sentit une autre larme rouler le long de sa joue, mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Toute sa joie et ses attentes s'étaient évanouies, et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'un trou vide et triste. Il avait été stupide de ne serait-ce que considérer cela en premier lieu... Noël n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve où les pères et les fils étaient toujours ensemble, et où personne ne criait jamais sur quiconque. Ils ne le célébraient jamais sur une planète gelée et aride où il n'y avait absolument aucune décoration. Ça avait été un beau rêve, mais c'était terminé. La réalité reprenait le dessus, et il était temps de cesser de la combattre.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le hangar à vaisseaux, où un vaisseau attendait en stationnement. Luke le reconnut comme celui à bord duquel son père avait quitté Coruscant. Il frissonna alors qu'une bourrasque de vent sifflait à travers la vaste pièce. C'était _glacial_ là-dedans.

Son père attendait en bas de la rampe, et d'un geste de la main, il indiqua que Luke devait entrer dans le vaisseau en premier. Luke se précipita en avant, ne voulant pas risquer d'impatienter son père. Il était déjà assez en colère.

A l'intérieur, son père le poussa dans le petit salon des passagers.

-Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais pendant toute une journée ? Demanda son père. Alors tu resteras ici. Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce, sous _n'importe quelle_ circonstance. Suis-je clair ?

Luke hocha précipitamment la tête, et son père se détourna pour partir, sans un autre mot. Il ferma les portes derrière lui, et Luke alla sur le canapé, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Voici donc la deuxième partie, en vous souhaitant à tous un très bon réveillon !_

 _J'espère que, comme Luke, vous le passerez auprès de vos familles... mais dans une meilleure ambiance, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_

 _NH_


	3. Chapter 3

Vador tapota la poignée de son sabre laser contre la paume de sa main gauche alors qu'il quittait le hangar. Il était temps. Il se débarrasserait rapidement du personnel, programmerait l'auto-destruction de l'installation, puis sauterait en hyperespace avant que Luke ne comprenne.

Il pouvait sentir les scientifiques évoluer autour de la salle technique principale, discutant probablement de l'arrivée de son fils. Ils pensaient sans aucun doute qu'il devait être un parent négligent et insensible, à laisser son fils seul à Noël ? Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

Il tourna à un angle, et percuta presque un droïde astro-mécano, portant un sac derrière lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître R2.

-J'aurais du le savoir, dit-il avec colère.

R2 émit un bruit fort et grossier, puis bipa une question.

-Luke est dans le hangar à vaisseaux, dit Vador. Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à lui, je te suggère de t'assurer qu'il reste là-bas. J'ai un travail à faire.

Le droïde se lança ensuite dans une longue tirade de bips et de sifflements, tout en remuant de tous cotés. Vador saisit tout à fait clairement les phases « Toi espèce de crétin ! » et « Tu as besoin d'un alignement de mémoire et d'une mise à jour du cœur ! ».

Vador n'était pas entièrement certain si ces insultes résultaient du fait qu'il ait entendu ses conversations avec Luke ou s'il avait deviné ce qu'il était venu faire ici. En tous cas, il s'en moquait.

-Peut-être que je devrais te convertir en vieille boite de conserve, suggéra Vador, le contournant et se frayant un passage vers la salle technique.

R2 émit un autre bruit grossier, et prit son propre chemin.

Alors que Vador s'approchait de la porte, sur le point d'initialiser son sabre laser, il croisa un scientifique qui émergeait de la salle, paraissant un rien troublé. Il s'immobilisa quand il vit Vador.

-Mon Seigneur, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. La tempête se dirige droit sur nous, et les vents sont trop forts pour se risquer à voler. Je crains que vous n'ayez à retarder votre départ.

Vador se connecta à la Force, sentant la vérité dans les propos de l'homme.

-Dans combien de temps la tempête se calmera-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça pourrait prendre quelques heures ou quelques jours, mon seigneur, dit le scientifique. Le temps est très imprévisible ici.

Vador fronça intérieurement les sourcils, se demandant ce que le sort lui réservait ensuite. Il n'y avait que peu d'intérêt à tuer ces gens avant qu'il ne soit prêt à partir. Il remarqua que le regard du scientifique se posa sur son sabre laser, et il le remit hâtivement dans son étui.

-Vous et votre fils êtes les bienvenus pour vous joindre à nous pour... commença le scientifique

-Je resterai dans mon vaisseau, dit Vador, se retournant et reprenant le couloir en sens inverse.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de s'attacher d'une manière ou d'une autre à ces gens. Luke, étant donné son esprit ouvert et amical, s'était sans doute déjà fait un ami parmi eux. Tout contact supplémentaire ne serait que néfaste.

Une fois de retour dans son vaisseau, il prit le chemin du cockpit, jetant sa cape d'extérieur sur le dos d''un siège au passage. Luke pouvait rester dans le salon des passagers jusqu'à ce que la tempête se disperse. D'ici là, il avait du travail à faire. Il pouvait analyser la bande de données que le scientifique lui avait donnée, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été oublié ou protégé. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé qu'ils auraient pu crypter les données par sécurité, pour s'assurer de rester utiles. L'ennui quand on avait affaire avec des scientifiques, contrairement aux politiciens, était que les scientifiques étaient exceptionnellement intelligents. Ils avaient tendance à avoir un coup d'avance.

Après une heure à parcourir des pages et des pages de données et de tableaux, il entendit un faible bip émaner des commandes. Il leva les yeux, et vit un droïde serveur entrer dans le hangar par les portes opposées. Apparemment, les scientifiques ne pouvaient simplement pas le laisser assez seul. Il pourrait tout aussi bien y aller et voir ce que voulait le visiteur. Le droïde attendit en bas de la rampe d'embarquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge du vaisseau.

-Seigneur Vador, je suis AS-34, unité de livraison de nourriture. J'apporterai tout plat ou boisson que vous demanderez. Je peux être contacté via le réseau de communication 12, sinon, je viendrais vérifier avant les heures de repas.

Ces mots eurent pour effet que Vador jeta un coup d'œil au vaisseau derrière lui, son regard se posant sur la porte close du salon des passagers. Luke n'avait probablement rien mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté Coruscant.

-As-tu un menu ? Demanda Vador, se tournant vers le droïde.

Le droïde lui fournit un datapad, qui contenait un menu étrangement élaboré. La seule liste des vins en comptait des dizaines. Pour une institution dirigée par le gouvernement, ils mangeaient pourtant bien. Il avait l'intention de sélectionner quelques plats simples qui pourraient éveiller l'appétit de Luke, mais cela s'avéra quelque peu difficile.

-S'agit-il de ton menu habituel ? demanda Vador, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

-Non, monsieur, c'est un menu spécial pour la veille de Noël.

Vador hocha la tête.

-Attends ici.

Il monta vers le salon des passagers, et appuya sur la commande d'ouverture. A l'intérieur, Luke était recroquevillé dans un coin, serrant ses genoux, et paraissait vraiment malheureux. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges d'avoir pleuré. R2 était à côté, émettant de doux sifflotements de réconfort.

Vador lâcha un soupir lourd à cette vision. Luke était sensible, particulièrement concernant les critiques de son père... peut-être qu'il avait été un peu dur envers lui, plus tôt. Son fils avait été stupide, et il avait mis sa vie en danger, mais peut-être qu'il avait adopté une mauvaise manière de faire part de son déplaisir. Son fils semblait davantage apeuré et bouleversé pour le moment, que repentant.

-Viens et choisis ce que tu aimerais manger de ce menu, dit Vador, tendant la datapad en direction de son fils.

Luke ne leva pas les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna-t-il.

-Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Luke ne répondit pas.

Vador sentit qu'il était à bout de patience, mais il maîtrisa son humeur. Le garçon était têtu, voilà tout. Il pouvait gérer cela.

-Très bien, je vais choisir pour toi, dit Vador, étudiant la datapad. Des légumes filandreux à l'essence de soupe de bois pétrifié. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, répéta Luke.

Vador examina Luke pendant un instant, avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce. Son fils changerait sûrement d'avis une fois que la nourriture serait devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au menu une troisième fois, essayant de repérer quelque chose qui sortirait un Skywalker affamé de sa bouderie.

-Mon fils prendra un steak avec des légumes, dit-il finalement, rendant le menu au droïde. Avec du jus comme boisson.

-Et en dessert, monsieur ?

-N'importe quoi de gros et de sucré.

-Bien, monsieur. Je reviendrais dans approximativement vingt minutes.

Vador hocha la tête. Sur le trajet du retour vers le cockpit, il jeta un regard en arrière au salon des passagers, et ajusta les commandes de la porte afin qu'elle reste ouverte en permanence.

-Ta nourriture sera là dans vingt minutes, dit-il. Tu es le bienvenu pour te joindre à moi dans le cockpit en attendant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luke réponde, mais une petite voix s'éleva en réponse.

-Est-ce qu'on part ce soir ?

-Malheureusement, la tempête a frappé, et les vents sont trop violents pour décoller en toute sécurité. Nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe.

Vador sentit la déception irradier de son fils. Il voulait clairement quitter cet endroit autant que lui. C'était ironique, après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour arriver ici. Un fait qu'il avait toujours du mal à croire.

Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, débattant intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait réitérer son invitation, puis décida de ne pas le faire. Luke viendrait s'il le voulait.

Cela prit bien quinze minutes, cependant, avant que Vador n'entende le grincement du siège du pilote. Luke était monté dessus, et était recroquevillé dans une position similaire à celle qu'il avait prise dans le salon des passagers. Son repas arriva bientôt, et il le mangea en silence. Malgré son insistance plus tôt, Vador remarqua qu'il le dévora assez rapidement. Particulièrement le dessert.

Après que le droïde soit revenu pour débarrasser les couverts, Luke demeura silencieux et Vador en fut reconnaissant. Il s'avéra assez difficile de déterminer si ces données avaient été cryptées ou non. Peut-être qu'il aurait du prêter plus d'attention pendant la présentation du scientifique, plutôt que de s'inquiéter sans cesse pour son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, se demandant combien de ses problèmes trouvaient leurs origines dans l'entrée du garçon dans sa vie.

Pourtant, aussi frustrant que Luke pouvait l'être parfois, il savait, au fond de lui, que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Et malgré sa colère initiale, il commençait à se sentir bien plus calme à propos de la situation. Au moins, si Luke était là, sous ses yeux, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de ce qu'il fabriquait sur Coruscant.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda Vador, devenant finalement soucieux du silence persistant de Luke.

C'était très inhabituel chez son fils.

Luke secoua la tête, tremblant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Vador, se levant immédiatement.

Il plaça sa main sur le front de Luke, inquiet que le garçon ait pu attraper une maladie d'un des passagers lors de son vol jusqu'ici.

-J'ai... f-froid, expliqua Luke, continuant de frissonner.

Vador aurait pu se gifler. Son propre système de survie le laissait inconscient de la baisse de température autour de lui, et pendant ce temps, son fils prenait le chemin de l'hypothermie. Il se pencha rapidement en avant pour monter le thermostat du vaisseau, puis alla au casier de réserves. Il n'y avait qu'une couverture chauffante à l'intérieur, mais elle devrait faire l'affaire.

Il retourna dans le cockpit, et l'enroula autour de son fils.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il

-Je p-pensais que tu t'en moquerais, dit Luke, tirant profit de la couverture avec reconnaissance. Tu aurais p-pensé que c'était bien f-fait, comme je suis venu ici.

-Fils, ce serait la dernière chose que je penserais, dit Vador, retournant sur le siège du co-pilot. Ta santé et ton bien-être sont de loin bien plus importants que tout désagrément que je pourrais avoir quant à ta présence ici.

Luke continua de trembler un moment, avant d'ajouter.

-Tu me d-détestes.

Vador laissa échapper un lourd soupir, avant de presser l'interrupteur de l'ordinateur. Il était clair qu'il avait un autre problème à régler avant un plus compliqué que des algorithmes répétitivement cryptés.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il fermement.

-C' _est_ vrai. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de t-temps pour moi, que je n'étais qu'un gros p-problème.

Vador y repensa, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit exactement. Il avait le sentiment qu'on avait déformé ses propos de manière sélective, mais ses véritables paroles avaient depuis longtemps quitté son esprit.

-Je doute sérieusement d'avoir dit cela. Je suis désolé si c'est ainsi que tu as interprété mes propos. Ma carrière signifie peut-être que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour te donner toute l'attention que tu voudrais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de temps pour toi. Et tes actes peuvent occasionnellement me causer des problèmes, comme aujourd'hui, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu es toi-même un problème.

-Tu es toujours si logique, dit Luke, disparaissant au milieu de la couverture. Seuls ses yeux demeurèrent visibles, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur depuis sa coquille.

-Et tu es trop émotif, petit, dit Vador. Tu dois apprendre à réfléchir à tes actes, au lieu de te précipiter à travers la galaxie, agissant uniquement sur la base d'un caprice de tes émotions.

-Mais tu ne parles pas constamment de « faire confiance à tes instincts » ?

-Oui, mais pas les instincts qui te disent de faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Tu n'étais même pas un peu content de me voir ? Demanda Luke. Même un tout petit, petit peu ?

-Est-ce ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

-Oui, dit Luke. Je pensais que tu serais impressionné que je sois parvenu à venir jusqu'ici, de moi-même.

-Tu as perdu le sens des réalités, Fils, dit Vador, se détournant.

Il savait toutefois que son fils avait raison. Malgré sa colère face au danger qui avait pesé sur la vie de Luke, il était impressionné par l'ingéniosité du garçon. Mais s'il le disait, il ne ferait qu'encourager Luke à tenter quelque chose de pire. La prochaine fois, il pourrait finir mort.

-Tu aurais pu être blessé, ajouta-t-il. Tu aurais pu être enlevé... ou pire, tu aurais pu être tué. Est-ce que tu penses que cela m'aurait impressionné, fils ?

Un soupir s'éleva des profondeurs de la couverture.

-Non, fit une petite voix.

Le silence se réinstalla, et Vador se détourna pour étudier la datapad. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que Luke ne parle à nouveau, cependant.

-Je suis désolé, si j'ai gâché ta mission.

-C'est rattrapable, répondit Vador.

Du moins, si la météo finissait par coopérer.

-Mais tu me manquais, poursuivit Luke. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de passer notre premier Noël ensemble séparé. Je n'ai jamais été loin de la famille à Noël auparavant. Et on a déjà manqué assez de jours de Noël sans en rajouter un autre. Ça ne me dérange pas si je dois rester là-dedans et rester silencieux... tant qu'on est ensemble. C'est si mal que ça de vouloir être avec mon père pour Noël ?

Vador lâcha un soupir las.

-Luke, pourquoi insistes-tu à prétendre que je suis, de quelque manière que ce soit, une compagnie souhaitable ? Tu te serais bien plus amusé chez la famille de ton ami, et tu le sais. J'aurais du prendre des arrangements pour que tu passes Noël avec quelqu'un d'autre il y a un mois... Je me souviendrai de faire cela l'an prochain.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Soupira Luke. Tu es mon père. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de passer Noël avec toi ?

-Avec _moi_ ? Ou avec un fantasme de père parfait ?

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois parfait, dit Luke. Et je te choisirais plutôt qu'un fantasme de père. Au moins, tu es réel.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux dire pour moi, Dit Vador, calmement.

L'attachement naturel de Luke envers lui était si fort, si ouvert... que penserait le garçon s'il savait pourquoi il était réellement ici ? Une part de lui voulait le dire à son fils, et l'arrêter avant que cela n'aille plus loin. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon finirait par découvrir les choses terribles dont son père était capable. Pourquoi ne pas en finir et le faire dès à présent ?

D'un autre côté, Luke était si jeune et si innocent. Cette période ne reviendrait jamais pour Luke, pourquoi ne pas le laisser en profiter ?

-Tu devrais retourner dans le salon des passagers et retourner dormir, dit Vador, devenant mal à l'aise sous le regard de Luke. Ton heure de coucher est passée depuis longtemps.

-C'est à peine 21 heures passées ! Protesta Luke

-Ici, peut-être. C'est près de minuit à la Cité Impériale.

-Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux être rationnel, dit Luke.

Il lâcha un bâillement sonore, qui scella définitivement son sort.

-Je vais dormir ici, dit Luke, se lovant et reposant la tête sur le bras de son siège.

Il avait trouvé un oreiller noir, quelque part, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement confortable. Après un examen plus approfondi, Vador vit que « l'oreiller » de son fils était en fait sa cape, que Luke avait de toute évidence vu comme un substitut acceptable à sa literie.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette vue, mais n'eut pas le cœur de protester. Luke paraissait étonnement confortable, considérant qu'il était recroquevillé dans un espace aussi petit. Si confortable, que cela le faisait se sentir somnolent juste de le regarder.

-On se voit au matin de Noël, marmonna Luke, d'un air endormi.

Vador se lia à la Force pour éteindre les lumières intérieures du vaisseau. Il était temps qu'il se retire dans une transe méditative, et régénère son esprit. Beaucoup de choses divisaient son attention, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le poids de la tache qu'il devait encore accomplir, le problème de l'innocence de son fils, et la tempête elle-même sembleraient bien plus gérable d'ici le matin.

-Bonne nuit, fils.

* * *

-Oncle Owen ?!

Vador ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Oncle qui ?

-Tante Beru ! Non ! Éloigne-toi d'eux !

La vision de Vador finit par faire le point sur son fils. Des vagues de détresse agitaient la texture de la Force autour de lui, faisant grimacer Vador alors que la tourmente assaillait ses sens.

-Luke, appela-t-il

-Non !

Vador se leva, réalisant qu'il devrait réveiller Luke physiquement. Il était trop pris dans son cauchemar pour se réveiller de son propre chef, même s'il était courbé dans une position ramassée et inconfortable.

-Réveilles-toi, fils, dit-il fermement. Tu es en train de faire un cauchemar.

Il s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule, et Luke eut instantanément un brusque mouvement de recul.

-Ne les tue pas ! Gémit-il. Je ne te _laisserai_ pas les tuer !

Vador fit un pas en arrière sous le choc. Il savait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Luke avait découvert ses intentions. Quelques secondes d'un silence douloureux passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Vador prenne conscience que Luke le regardait en clignant.

-Père ? Dit-il, tremblant.

Vador se força à se détendre. Luke ne savait pas ce qu'il disait... il faisait un cauchemar. Il était plus que probable qu'il avait imaginé parler à une des silhouettes sombres de son passé. Peut-être celle responsable de la mort de sa tante et de son oncle. Ses propres intentions ici étaient à l'abri de son fils.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar, Luke, expliqua Vador.

-J'ai... j'ai si froid, dit Luke. Qu... Quelle heure il est ? Où on est ?

-Sur la deuxième planète d'Hadros, dit Vador, se baissant pour ramasser la literie de Luke. A la base de recherches scientifiques. Et... - il jeta un coup d'œil au chronomètre du vaisseau – 3 heures du matin vient juste de passer.

Il passa la couverture à Luke, qui s'enveloppa impatiemment dedans. Sa respiration faisait de la buée, indiquant que la température extérieure avait chuté d'un autre cran. Vador étudia le thermostat, se demandant s'il pouvait se risquer à le monter davantage. La jauge lui indiqua que la réponse était non – épuiser les réserves de carburant du vaisseau avant de faire un long voyage de retour vers Coruscant était décidément peu sage - Il avait une autre idée, toutefois. La Force pouvait aisément être utilisée pour créer un bulle contrôlée et personnelle de température … le truc, c'était de la maintenir. Par contre, Luke devrait être assis très près de lui. Malheureusement, les sièges étaient fixés au sol.

-Viens ici, un moment, dit Vador, faisant signe à Luke d'approcher.

-Trop froid pour b...bouger, protesta Luke.

-Si tu viens là, je pourrais utiliser la Force pour t'aider à rester au chaud.

Luke traîna les pieds avec réluctance, et Vador, à la grande déception de Luke, le souleva sur ses genoux.

-Je suis _bien_ trop vieux pour ça ! protesta Luke.

-C'est uniquement pour te garder au chaud, insista Vador. Rien d'autre.

Luke ronchonna, mais cessa bientôt quand il sentit l'air autour de lui se réchauffer de quelques degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il, se frottant les yeux.

-Une bulle de Force. Elle s'étend sur environ un mètre.

Luke la testa, avant de revenir en arrière dans ses limites.

-D'accord, je vais rester, dit-il. Mais n'en parle jamais à quelqu'un.

-A qui le dirais-je ?

-Ben.

-Jamais entendu parler de lui.

-Mon ami ! Protesta Luke

-Celui qui se cache pour éviter de me parler ?

-C'est lui.

-Quand aurais-je une opportunité de lui dire ?

-Bien vu, dit Luke

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, avec pour seul fond sonore les inhalations régulières du respirateur de Vador. Vador se concentra sur le maintien de la bulle de chaleur, et s'enfonça dans son siège, fermant les yeux. Luke était certainement lourd pour quelqu'un de si mince et petit, mais il n'était pas inconfortable. S'il pouvait seulement arrêter de remuer et de gigoter.

-Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose, dit Luke à voix basse.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Noël.

Vador ne répondit pas.

-Joyeux Noël, dit Luke.

 _Comment ai-je deviné ce qui allait suivre_ , pensa Vador. Son fils paraissait tout sauf joyeux, cependant. Il tira un petit fil de Force pour se lier à sa fils, se demandant ce qui troublait le garçon. Des émotions résiduelles de son cauchemar, sans doute.

-A quoi rêvais-tu ? Demanda Vador

-Oh, à rien, dit Luke

-On aurait dit que tu rêvais de ta tante et de ton oncle.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tu as pensé à eux, récemment. Ce n'est que naturel.

-Ouais, dit Luke.

Il ne paraissait pas d'accord, néanmoins.

-Tu paraissais étrange, lâcha-t-il soudain. Quand je suis arrivé.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Assez froid. Sombre.

Vador lâcha un soupir las. Luke avait senti ses intentions. Son fils avait un peu plus de perspicacité qu'il ne voulait bien lui reconnaître.

-Est-ce que tu prévoyais de blesser quelqu'un ? Demanda Luke

Vador fut silencieux, tachant de décider comment il allait expliquer cela, sans s'y attarder. Il n'était pas possible de le justifier d'une manière que Luke comprendrait.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, dit fermement Vador

Luke fut silencieux.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta Vador

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ce que tu as senti de moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si sensible à mes émotions.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, admit Luke. Ça me fait peur.

Sa petite voix feutrée pinça un cœur que Vador ne savait pas avoir. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Tout ce que le garçon avait voulu, c'était être avec son père pour Noël, et au lieu de cela, il état presque arrivé pour assister à un meurtre. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le garçon soit tourmenté par des cauchemars. C'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il ne pouvait plus tuer ces scientifiques à présent... il ne pouvait pas exposer son fils à cela, malgré les ordres de l'Empereur. Il trouverait une autre solution.

-Personne ne va être blessé, dit-il fermement. Je te le promets. Dors en paix, mon fils.

-Je suppose que je me suis trompé alors, dit Luke d'un air endormi.

-Oui, en effet, dit Vador, ajustant son bras pour que Luke puisse y appuyer sa tête.

-Tu penses que l'homme en sable... sera capable de trouver... cet endroit ? Marmonna Luke.

Vador sourit presque. L'homme en sable était une vieille légende de Tatooine... une apparition poussiéreuse qui livrait des cadeaux aux enfants la nuit de Noël. La légende prenait de multiples variantes à travers la galaxie. Son fils était gêné d'être sur ses genoux, convaincu qu'il était assez vieux pour parcourir la galaxie seul... et pourtant, il se demandait toujours à moitié s'il était possible que l'homme en sable soit réel. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait déjà été aussi innocent.

-Peut-être qu'il l'a déjà fait, dit Vador.

Luke ne répondit pas.

-Fils, il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire, dit Vador, ayant soudain un étrange sentiment de la part de la Force qu'il devrait formuler à voix haute ses pensées pendant qu'elles duraient. Tu m'as demandé il y a quelques temps quel était le plus beau présent que j'ai jamais reçu. Et je t'ai dit que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Mais je m'en souviens. C'était la jour où ta mère m'a dit que j'allais être père.

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, y repensant.

-J'étais si heureux, dit-il. Mais aussi nerveux. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer en père. J'avais fait tant d'erreurs... comment serais-je un jour un modèle pour un fils ou une fille ? Ces craintes étaient justifiées, il semble, parce que je réalise que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des pères pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seul, et je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus. Mais je me soucie de toi. Je veux que tu le saches.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, en bas, et découvrit que son fils s'était vite endormi et ronflait.

* * *

Luke se réveilla, et cligna des yeux vers le plafond. Où dans l'espace était-il ? Il se remit en position assise, et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la petite pièce carré. Le salon des passagers à bord du vaisseau... il dormait dans un lit de fortune sur le canapé, avec une couverture de survie le recouvrant et un coussin du divan en guise de repose tête.

Derrière lui, sur le sol, il y avait un plateau de petit déjeuner, avec une petite couronne de Noël dans un coin.

Il lui fallut trois minutes entières pour dévorer son repas, puis il alla à la recherche de son père. Il hésita avant de quitter le salon des passagers, se demandant si les ordres de son père de rester là tenaient toujours. Mais après tout, il avait spécifié que le contrat n'était valide que de midi à minuit d'une même journée, et minuit était passé depuis longtemps.

Il n'alla pas bien loin, avant de trouver des signes de vie. L'administrateur adjoint, Kel, était dans le garage à vaisseaux, chargeant un appareil de manutention de taille moyenne avec des caisses de provisions.

-Est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Demanda Luke, surpris.

Kel jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut.

-En effet. Les autres sont déjà partis. Je suis le dernier ici.

-Et qu'en est-il de ton projet de recherches ? Demanda Luke.

-Quel projet de recherches ?

-Heu... laisse tomber, dit Luke, décidant que Kel devait être un peu comme ce professeur de sciences excentrique de son collège - excessivement étourdi. Tu as vu mon père ?

-Il est dans la salle des réserves, je crois, dit Kel. S'il reste quelque chose, tu peux le prendre. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Merci, dit Luke. Je ferais mieux de le trouver. C'était sympa de te rencontrer.

-Pareillement, Luke, dit Kel, souriant. Je suis ravi que ta surprise ait fonctionné.

Luke hocha la tête.

-Joyeux Noël.

-A toi aussi.

* * *

Cela prit plus de temps que Vador l'avait prévu pour évacuer l'installation, et installer les explosifs. Partiellement parce que Luke avait insisté pour charger leur vaisseau de diverses boites de bric à brac qu'il avait trouvées, en citant quelques phrases ridicules souvent répétées par son Oncle Owen « ne pas gaspiller, pour ne pas manquer ». Puis il y avait eu une petite scène quand R2 ne pouvait plus être trouvé, si bien que son fils fut bouleversé et suggéra qu'il avait pu être accidentellement emmené par l'un des scientifiques.

Vador fut finalement celui qui le localisa, dans une salle de contrôle, téléchargeant la mémoire centrale de l'ordinateur. Ce qu'un droïde pouvait bien vouloir de l'ordinateur central d'un laboratoire de recherches, Vador ne pouvait que se le demander. Il décida toutefois qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à cela – ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une probabilité que le droïde finisse entre les mains des rebelles.

Après qu'R2 fut en sécurité à bord, et que Luke a décidé qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas prendre tout ce que les scientifiques avaient laissé derrière eux, Vador fit vrombir le moteur et ils se dirigèrent vers les étoiles. Luke regarda les bâtiments exploser depuis la fenêtre de bâbord du salon des passagers, puis plaisanta en suggérant à Vador qu'ils avaient laissé les datadonnées là-bas. Aucun d'entre eux ne regrettait de quitter cet endroit, néanmoins... aussi bondé et bruyant que l'était Coruscant, au moins, elle avait des commandes climatiques décentes.

Après une heure dans l'hyperespace, Luke émergea du salon des passagers, transportant une boite dans ses bras.

-Tu te sens d'humeur à jouer ? Demanda-t-il, se glissant dans le siège du co-pilote.

-Je ne suis jamais d'humeur à jouer.

-Allez, ce sera amusant.

Luke tira un panneau de la base du cockpit, créant une table entre eux.

-Les scientifiques ont laissé ça à la base.

Luke appuya temporairement la boîte sur les commandes. Vador y jeta un coup d'œil, appréhendant presque ce qu'il verrait. Mais ça aurait pu être pire – cela se révéla être une sorte de jeu de culture générale. Au moins, Luke pourrait apprendre quelque chose en y jouant.

-Tu peux être le pion du chevalier noir, dit Luke, le piochant et le plaçant près du premier carré. Il te va bien. Je vais prendre l'air-speeder.

-Qui a dit que je jouais ?

-C'est Noël, dit Luke, le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu ne peux pas me dire non à _Noël_.

Vador débattit intérieurement momentanément sur une réplique acerbe, mais finit par faire pivoter son siège avec un soupir.

Luke sourit, et fit rouler le dé. Après trois tours, le pion noir de Vador atterrit sur un carré coloré.

-D'accord, tu es arrivé sur un carré vert, constata Luke. Alors tu dois répondre à une question de la catégorie militaire. Hé, pas juste ! Trop facile pour toi !

-Demande quand même, dit Vador.

Luke choisit une carte au dos vert au hasard, et lut la question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un klick ?

-Un kilomètre.

-Houa, tu as raison, dit Luke, retournant la carte d'un mouvement brusque. J'aurais dit « le bruit que fait un bouton ».

-Est-ce que j'ai un autre tour maintenant ? S'enquit Vador.

-Non. Tu as gagné 10 points. Si tu avais eu faux, tu aurais perdu 10 points. Mais s'il y a une question à laquelle tu ne connais pas la réponse, tu peux toujours t'en sortir en me posant une question de la même catégorie. Si je ne peux pas répondre, tu gagnes le double de ce que valait la carte et je ne perds rien, mais si je peux y répondre, je gagne le double de ce que valait la carte, et tu en perds autant.

-Alors qui gagne la partie ?

-Celui qui obtient le plus de point quand on atteint la fin.

 _Ce devrait être facile_ , pensa Vador. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il change d'avis, cependant – Luke tenait la distance malgré qu'il prétendait qu'il ne faisait que deviner les réponses. Quand Vador atteignit le dernier carré, il y avait dix points entre eux, et Luke le suivait de près. Il avait toutefois une dernière opportunité pour faire la différence, quand il atterrit sur le dernier carré avant la fin.

-Histoire, gémit Luke. Je suis nul à ça.

-Tu as prétendu être nul à toutes les catégories jusque là, fils, dit Vador, piochant une carte au dos orange.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis chanceux, dit Luke.

-Il n'y a rien de telle...

-... que la chance, termina Luke. Écoutons là, puis je déciderai si je suis d'accord avec toi.

Vador examina le texte, souriant presque quand il réalisa quelle était la réponse.

-Qui mena les troupes impériales à la victoire lors de la bataille de Langanoon ?

Luke gémit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces questions impériales ? J'ai grandi sur Tatooine !

-C'était probablement une exigence pour un jeu afin de passer la censure impériale, dit Vador. De plus, la bataille de Langanoon était une étape décisive pour l'Empire... elle a ouvert la voie pour qu'une centaine de systèmes de la bordure extérieure deviennent des territoires impérieux.

-Je réfléchis, je réfléchis, dit Luke, levant une main. Langanoon... Langanoon...

Vador se pencha en arrière, tapotant des doigts contre l'accoudoir.

-Zut alors, soupira Luke.

-Tu pourrais toujours te retirer et me poser une question, suggéra Vador.

-Pas question ! Dit Luke. Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner avec le double de ce que vaut cette carte !

-Elle vaut vingt points, indiqua gentiment Vador.

-Vingt ! D'accord, je vais y arriver, coûte que coûte... qui a mené la bataille... qui a mené la bataille... est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Quelqu'un qui serait venu à la maison et que tu m'aurais présenté ?

-C'est définitivement quelqu'un que tu connais, dit Vador.

-C'est ce gars général, non ? Dit Luke. Celui... avec les médailles... assez nerveux...

-Je n'ai aucune idée de à qui tu fais allusion, mais tu es sur la mauvaise piste.

-Est-ce qu'il a des enfants ? Demanda Luke. Qui vont à mon école ?

-Il a un fils qui va à ton école.

Luke remuait sur son siège.

-Je pense que je sais qui sait ! Je connais ce gars dont le père a été en charge de quelques batailles majeures... il s'appelle Tino... Tino D-quelque-chose.

-Drake ?

-Général Drake ! C'est la réponse, pas vrai ?

-Non

-Attends ! Donne moi une autre chance !

-Ce n'est pas dans les règles.

-Je sais, mais c'est Noël. Une dernière chance ?

-Très bien.

Luke se pencha en arrière fixant le plafond avec la même expression que s'il considérait la nature du temps et de l'espace.

-Quelqu'un que je connais... quelqu'un que je connais... marmonna-t-il.

Vador attendit, anticipant la réponse à lancer à Luke à la seconde où il réaliserait enfin.

-J'abandonne, déclara finalement son fils.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, tu as gagné, dit Luke, se penchant pour lancer le dé. Il avança le pion jusqu'au dernier carré, à côté du chevalier noir. Écoutons la réponse.

Vador lui passa la carte, et Luke l'accepta. Juste avant de lire la réponse, cependant, il se redressa. Vador pouvait presque voir l'ampoule apparaître au-dessus de sa tête.

-C'était TOI, pas vrai ?!

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Dit Vador.

-Ha ! J'ai gagné !

-Non, fils, _j_ 'ai gagné. Tu t'étais déjà rendu.

-Je ne me suis pas rendu ! J'ai simplement momentanément avancé mon pion au dernier carré au cas où...

-Tu n'es pas en train d'argumenter, n'est-ce pas, fils ? Suggéra Vador. Se disputer à _Noël_?

Luke soupira.

-Ouais, et ça commence à ressembler beaucoup à ce que c'était sur Tatooine. Tante Beru... elle gagnait toujours au mot girouette, même quand Oncle Owen et moi faisions équipe contre elle. Très bien. Tu as gagné. Mais on jouera à nouveau l'an prochain, et il y a une nouvelle règle – pas de question à laquelle tu es la réponse.

L'ordinateur commença à biper et Vador pivota le siège pour étudier les mesures.

-Une demi-heure avant de sortir de l'hyperespace.

-Une demi-heure ! Trop tôt !

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?

-Si, bien sûr, dit Luke. Mais pas déjà. Dès qu'on atterrira à Coruscant, je sais ce qu'il va se passer : tu vas partir pour parler à l'Empereur. Il reste encore quelques heures de Noël allons nous amuser.

R2 commença à siffloter depuis le salon des passagers, et Luke regarda en arrière avec surprise.

-Il te rappelle que 3PO est toujours enfermé dans le placard, dit Vador.

-Il ira bien, dit Luke. Je lui ai dit de s'éteindre... il ne saura même pas combien de temps il a été là-dedans. _S'il te plaît_ ?

Vador jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, se demandant comment on était censé savoir si on était en train de pourrir son enfant. Mais, il n'était pas impatient de parler à l'Empereur... en espérant que le sujet de ce qu'il avait fait des scientifiques ne surgirait pas. Il y avait un monde entre effacer la mémoire des scientifiques concernant leurs recherches, et « disposer » d'eux.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ? Soupira-t-il

Luke eut un large sourire, et sortit un datapad qu'il avait du programmer plus tôt. Il le passa à Vador.

-La quinzième géante gazeuse annelée de Glybol, dit Luke. L'une des dix vues les plus extraordinaires de la galaxie. A seulement une heure en hyperespace de notre position actuelle !

-Ce sera bondé au-delà de l'imaginable pendant la période des vacances, le prévint Vador.

Luke roula des yeux.

-C'est exactement ce que disait Oncle Owen quand je proposais d'aller quelque part l'après-midi de Noël, dit Luke. Même si je suggérais qu'on aille et qu'on traîne à la fosse au sarlacc. Allez – ce sont des géantes gazeuses. Même si c'est bondé au-delà de l'imaginable, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait probablement les manquer.

-Très bien, petit, dit Vador, se penchant pour préparer la trajectoire.

Ils sortirent momentanément de l'hyperespace afin de faire les ajustements pour leur nouvelle destination.

-Et il me reste encore quelques crédits de Coruscant, dit Luke, excité. J'ai hâte d'atteindre la boutique de souvenirs ! Peut-être que je pourrais te trouver un autre cadeau... je pense que tu as gâché le premier.

-Tu es incorrigible, dit Vador, jeta un coup d'œil à sa progéniture étonnamment énergique.

-Je sais, dit Luke. Mais ce sera bientôt terminé.

 _Merci la Force_ , pensa Vador.

-Jusqu'à l'année prochaine, ajouta Luke, souriant largement à son père. Notre second Noël ensemble ! J'ai hâte !

Vador ne put que soupirer, alors que les étoiles se transformaient en traînées de lumière et qu'ils accéléraient vers leur nouvelle destination. Ce Noël avait été plein de surprises, de drame, d'émotions contradictoires... et, que la Force lui vienne en aide, il s'était en fait _amusé_ à jouer à ce jeu de société avec son fils. Vingt-quatre heures à un étrange sentiment de besoin de céder à tous les caprices de son fils, sans mentionner les semaines d'anticipation menant au grand jour...

Alors pourquoi une petite part de lui attendait avec impatience de refaire cela l'année prochaine ?

* * *

 _Et voilà, la troisième et dernière partie, comme promis ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette mini fic et j'attends vos impressions en commentaires._

 _J'espère également que vous avez tous passé un heureux Noël (pour ceux qui le célèbrent) et que le petit papa Noël a été généreux._

 _Un grand merci à Doc Junior et à Pims10, pour leurs commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des paroles d'encouragement car une traduction, mine de rien, ça prend du temps, surtout que vous avez été très réactifs, les gars !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _NH_


End file.
